The mother of Legolas Greenleaf and the future of her son
by ShadowTravel
Summary: Before leaving from the Grey Havens, Thranduil tells Legolas a story he had never heard before.
1. Chapter 1

The two elves stood side by side, showing in stark contrast to the sunset sky. In many ways, they looked alike; same pale hair, same grey eyes, same erect posture. There was, however, one difference. One looked cold, commanding and the other looked joyous, eyes sparkling.

It was the Elvenking and his son. They had visited the Shire and were heading to the Grey Havens.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oops, always forget the disclaimer. Ready? I do ... not:( own LotR, I never could write that well.**

The two elves walked down to the bottom of the hill and into a small, unassuming town. There was a great gate at the entrance to the city, wrought of iron.

"Who goes there?!" A proud looking, fair haired elf looked out a window.

"Thranduil, lord of Eryn Lasgalen and Legolas Thranduilion. We have sent messengers to Cirdan the Shipwright. They returned with assurance that we could come, if only the two of us." The gate slid silently upwards , the father and son entering.

Past the gate, the they could hear the sound of the gulls and the lapping waves upon the shore. In the background, there was music, remarkably like that of the sea.

They were directed to the largest building, into a long echoing hall.

"Thranduil, long have my kin never dare to enter your realm, and now you come to us? However, we have prepared a ship for you, as the lady Galadriel instructed before she left. Night is falling and ships fare better with the sun guiding them. Take rest in chambers we have prepared for your coming." Cirdan's voice echoed throughout the large, soaring chamber. Legolas and Thranduil were led throuh many halls and were given adjacent rooms, with instrunctions to ring a small bell if they needed anything.

**Getting bored? I'll get to the good stuff soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Sir, Lord Cirdan would like you to dine at his table," an elf, many would assume, came in. He was fair of face and had light hair as well as grey eyes.

Thranduil had learned through many years of experience to remain polite, unemotional. To observe and listen. This elf was less light of foot than many other elves he had met. He seemed more proud, even haughty.

He followed the elf's lead in silence, until at last he reached a small, merrily lit chamber. In the center was a small, round table with high-backed chairs set around it. His son was seated already, talking in low tones with Cirdan. He looked up at their entrance and pulled out a chair for his father.

"You told me that some day, you would tell me about her. When I came to full maturity. You kept putting it off," he whispered to his father

"You haven't told your son about his mother?" Cirdan sounded surprised, "It was nothing to be ashamed of."

"Was it?" Thranduil asked despondently, "Maybe I never wanted to remember." The other two elves looked slightly surprised. Always, the Elvenking had been a symbol of strength, if not hostility.

"Her name was Falathiel. I met her once, long ago, before the first war. I had went to visit the remnant of the Teleri. They taught me the music of the sea, of shipbuilding. She was fair as the Vanyar, good with her hands as the Noldor and sang beautifully as the Teleri. We loved each other from the first.

"We married in the spring, in Lothlorien. The floor and canopy was of gold, seemingly held up by silver pillars, as Falathiel described the forest. She loved it, the fragrant smells of exotic plants. We stayed there, with whispers reaching my ears of a wr with Sauron. I didn't want to believe it, so I remained in Laurelindorenan, as it was called back then.

"One day, a small remainder of my father's army came to Laurelindorenan. They brought tidings of death. I had long suspected a war against Sauron, for Elendil and Gil-galas were mighty commanders. I learned that both had been slain, as well as my father. We had won, but the forces of Mordor had fiercely defended themselves.

"We grieved, remaining in Laurlindorenan for a year. I knew that Oropher had left enough soldiers to protect Mirkwood. I sent messengers to instruct Faelvir, a commander to keep Mirkwood safe while I was away.

"One day, we learned of a band of Orcs and even one of Durin's bane. Together with the Galadhrim, we fortified Laurelindorenan. I made my two brothers and uncle commanders, so we could be ready more efficiently. My uncle was called Iorthandil and my two brothers called Tathardaer and Thaliolas.

"Falathiel counseled me to attack the enemy, while we could have the battle on our own terms. I decided against it and she fled from my presence in anger.

"The next day, it was quieter than usual. I had a strong foreboding and went to Galadriel, for her counsel.

"She told me that she could not see beyond the borders or Laurelindorenan. I knew then, what was happening.

"'Aure entuluva!' I heard, ringing clearly through the still air. I realized where everyone had gone. I heard it once more, again and again. It was the cry that Hurin had used, many years ago.

**Like it? I love cliffhangers! **

***Disclaimer*. I do not own LotR.**


End file.
